


It's Flowers Right?   You're Suppose To Send Flowers?

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post- Episode: s03e13 S.O.S, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: It use to be fun.  Well, not for everyone else, but for him and Havoc.  Now, Fuse isn't so sure any more.





	It's Flowers Right?   You're Suppose To Send Flowers?

He’d sent flowers.  Anonymously and not before the news broke that Gordon Tracy had been injured.  He wasn’t that stupid thank you.  And he had been careful not let his sister or the Hood find out.

Frankly Fuse was getting a bit, just a bit mind you, scared. 

It had all been a lark at first.  The chance to act out, race around, and blow stuff up with his sister.  Who wouldn’t want the chance to do that?  Really?  Blow shit up?  It was basically human nature, right?

But then something changed, Havoc started getting right moody, and the Hood started yelling at them even though they were doing what they were supposed to be doing.  Causing Chaos.  At least that’s what Fuse thought they were supposed to be doing.  The Hood seemed to think they were supposed to be doing something else.

Now, maybe, it wasn’t so fun anymore.  Now that Fuse was thinking things over.

Take that kid that turned up when they tried to get that holotrix thingy.  Fuse knew that one of the Tracys was a kid, but hadn’t realize just how much of a kid the kid was.   And it shouldn’t have bothered him.

But he was kinda glad when it turned out the kid was there just as a hologram and didn’t get blown to bits.

And now.

Just leaving Gordon Tracy in that dead sub of his, well, Fuse couldn’t brush that away so easy.  It bothered him.

So he’d sent flowers.  Anonymously.  Just another bouquet in the growing pile that was being shown on the news.  It didn’t change anything anyway.  Next time’d be better, right?  Maybe go back to being just a lark?

At least that’s what Fuse kept telling himself.


End file.
